lord_of_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of Valkyrie Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ The wiki devoted to''' Lord of Valkyrie''' that anyone can edit. A place for information on cards, characters, items, and PVP for Nutaku's Lord of Valkyrie. Come discuss the new content, ask questions, and find new comrades at http://lordofvalkyrie.chatango.com 2015/04/27 04:00 Game Update Notes ---- This is Lord of Valkyrie management team. Today, described below game update has been performed. If you have been playing just before the update, please refresh the screen. _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ 1. New Valkyrie cards have been added to the card lottery! 2. New main quests have been added! 3. New limited quest - "Idol Theater" - has been added! 4. Limited sets sale has been started! 5. Cards Re-named _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 1. New valkyrie cards have been added to the card lottery! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Following Valkyrie cards have been added to the card lottery as rewards! - Kayla, Queen of Hell - Just Pirate Justine - Temple Knight Layla - Sacred Byakko Notice: Please confirm card lottery details in Game Guide, "Details of Card Lottery" category. You can obtain Kayla, Queen of Hell, Just Pirate Justine and Temple Knight Layla also during main quest! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 2. New main quests have been added! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- New main quest have been added! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 3. New limited quest - "Idol Theater" - has been added! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- New limited quest - "Idol Theater" - has been added! During this quest you can obtain the time limited cards! Quest will be divided into 3 parts: - Idol Theater 1 (available from April 27, 4:00AM(EDT) to May 11, 2015, 4:00AM(EDT)) - get "Heavy Rotation" Suzaku! - Idol Theater 2 (available from May 11, 4:00AM(EDT) to May 25, 2015, 4:00AM(EDT)) - get "Flying Get" Genbu! - Idol Theater 3 (available from May 25, 4:00AM(EDT) to June 8, 2015, 4:00AM(EDT)) - get Omohikane (Gen. P)! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 4. Limited sets sale has been started! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Following sets sale has started. ® cards and lottery gold are included in these time limited sets. purchase possible: - Time limited Suzaku 3000pts Set (available from April 27, 4:00AM(EDT) to June 8, 2015, 4:00AM(EDT)) - Time limited Genbu 3000pts Set (available from May 11, 4:00AM(EDT) to June 8, 2015, 4:00AM(EDT)) - Time limited Omohikane 3000pts Set (available from May 25, 4:00AM(EDT) to June 8, 2015, 4:00AM(EDT)) - 10000pts Lottery Gold Set (available from April 27, 4:00AM(EDT) to June 8, 2015, 4:00AM(EDT)) Notice: Please confirm detailed sets content in "Shop" menu. When you obtain Suzaku, Genbu and Omohikane, special event will become available in the album! When you obtain Suzaku+, Genbu+ and Omohikane+, another special event will become available in the album! Notice: There is no evolution event in case of above-mentioned cards - these cards can be evolved only once. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 5. Card names change notification --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Due to appearence of the new Suzaku, Genby, and Byakko cards, names of ©Phoenix, ©Tortoise-serpent, ©White Tiger and ©Blue Dragon cards, as four Holy Beasts, have been unified. - ©Phoenix-> ©Suzaku - ©Tortoise-serpent-> ©Genbu - ©White Tiger-> ©Byakko - ©Blue dragon-> ©Seiryu Notice : Above cards parameter have not been changed. Best regards Lord of Valkyrie management team. Latest activity past polls Category:Browse